wishing for a frozen heart
by gohan ssj3
Summary: This is the upgraded version, it seems that such


**This is the improved version **

Had dawned a cold day, snow was falling slowly and an atmosphere of serenity and peace breathed. Elsa for this would be a perfect day, but for that today was the last day we would see a periwinkle, her best friend.

Since she was ten years old, Elsa had formed a friendship with the frost fairy. Their meeting had been very casual, because while periwinkle wearing winter to the mainland, she was lost and works of fate, came to one of the windows of the room Elsa, to realize the presence of magical being, help and soon became good friends, periwinkle was amazed having a friendship with a human girl, sure was not the first, tinker bell and had told him about his meeting with Lizzy, but this was a girl with magic, with powers he was able to manipulate ice and snow at will, and that's what's special. Since then their friendship had grown, he Elsa had an idea, she created a cloud of snow spray wherever periwinkle outside and so she could spend more time with her friends in the warm part of Never land, also provided it was a time to visit Elsa in arendelle. had been six years now and had complicated things, both as periwinkle Elsa had forbidden them to meet again, so both had decided to meet once more this day

Elsa was sitting on the balcony of her window, waiting, when I finally saw his little friend appear to flying at her, immediately approached toward Elsa fairy to receive it in the palm of her hand.

Peri! I thought you were not coming (in my story, Elsa can hear to periwinkle, across the connection of the ice magic)

Never, would forget your birthday

Today is my birthday?

Yes, as you may have forgotten your own birthday

I guess this time if he forgot me

Also, today is the last day we'll be together

You have right, that this day would never end

Yes, I also want that to happen, but unfortunately things are now so

Elsa and periwinkle spent the afternoon talking, when they realized there was already dark and periwinkle was to go home.

Well, I guess it's time to go Elsa, so...

Stop periwinkle, please do not go, stay with me tonight, I want to spend more time with you

Elsa but I...

Please Peri

to see the tender pleading look Elsa, she could not help but feel a spark in your heart, in time he had realized that he had begun to have feelings for the princess, periwinkle knew that if his feelings remained Elsa explode and that would prevent more you get away from your hand, but still could not help saying that if

Elsa agree, I'll stay

peri, since this is the last time I'll see you, I must tell you something

that thing

I ... I like you periwinkle

what

yeah, I think that over time I came to realize that I batts far is a very strong feeling and now you're leaving I thought it was the best time to tell you

wow, elsa, you can not say

Neglected, is that it is impossible for something to happen between us, (elsa said this yawning)

spent a few minutes when periwinkle wanted to also reveal her feelings to elsa, this had been asleep. periwinkle to see so I came over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

periwinkle happen suddenly saw a shooting star, according to what he had been told, these stars to ask them a desire, to this reality. so his hands together on his chest and in the depths of his heart asked her desire

then he arrecosto shoulder elsa and qudo asleep. after a while, I woke up and roll was on the ground, but what more he was surprised was that now she was gigantic, ie now had nearly the size of elsa, as this happened, she had no idea, but I knew what that was going to do

elsa approached her and whispered the awakened

elsa, elsa, wake

elsa rose somewhat sleepwalking, but recapture the mood to see her friend now turned almost the size of a human

peri as it is ...

periwinkle just looked with shining eyes elsa soon their faces began to zoom in and the snow started to surround them as riding a magic show, soon both they felt the heat of their bodies as they were losing in a long kiss.

woke the next morning periwinkle converted again into the little fairy was. elsa soon also woke with a big smile on his face.

elsa good days, said periwinkle

peri good days, you know, last night I had a very strange and cute at the same time dream, I dreamed that you were my size and we kissed, it hurts the term magic

that's very nice, now I must go, said with a sad tone periwinkle

what is said elsa

periwinkle was ready to go when the voice stopped elsa

peri, you think we will meet again someday

I can not promise anything but always be in my heart

I too, will never forget you

Also priwinkle flight to go to neverland when heard to say elsa

peri hey, I love you

periwinkle turn and flew toward elsa for a tender kiss between the space of the nose and mouth, I love you too, then went flying. did not know if what happened last night was a dream, but never forget to elsa, her ice princess


End file.
